Life
by keytakaoru
Summary: kedua sejoli ini harusnya tahu apa yang mereka perbuat. padahal masih SMP tapi Taemin harus menerima kenyataan kalau dia hamil anak Minho. huft... remaja jaman sekarang. bagaimana mereka menghadapi berbagai cobaan untuk mempertahankan cinta mereka ? 2min. Mpreg story
1. Chapter 1

Title : Life

Pairing : 2min

Rating : T

Genre : drama, romance, fluff, hurt/comfort, Mpreg

Desclaimer : this pair is not mine. But this fict actually just mine. This story inspired by film "Jenny & Juno" but I never remake or copycat from another author, so please don't negative thinking or I will delete this fict completely.

Warning : miss typho, not based on EYD, may be out of character, BL, Mpreg etc. Specially article about pregnancy and other, I just search some info in Internet, talk to me when it's wrong, ok? I am not a doctor.

Namja cantik itu mengamati lekat benda yang ada di tangannya. Menelan ludah berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri tentang kenyataan yang sebentar lagi akan terungkap. Tidak lupa bibir ranumnya yang terus bergerak lirih mengucapkan doa. Namun, Tuhan tampaknya berkehendak lain. Positif. Kepalanya langsung tertunduk lemas. Kembali menegaskan penglihatannya dengan mengarahkan benda yang ia pegang menuju tempat yang lebih terang. Sama saja. Hasilnya tidak berubah.

Entah semangat yang muncul dari mana namja cantik itu melangkah keluar dari tempat pengap dirinya berada sekarang. Membuang benda yang baru saja membuat nasibnya berubah dengan hati-hati. Untuk saat ini ia masih belum ingin orang lain tahu. Ia belum siap. Sungguh, ia baru berusia 15 tahun sekarang dan itu? aish… lupakan. Ia harus berangkat sekolah dan menemui satu orang lain yang harus bertanggung jawab atas masalah yang menimpa dirinya saat ini.

####

"ikut denganku" seorang namja cantik memasuki kelas dan mengajak namja lainnya yang berwajah sangat tampan dalam kelas itu keluar.

Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah sekarang,

"jika kakiku patah apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku ?"

"kenapa dengan kakimu?"

"hanya saja.. perumpamaan kau tahu. Jika aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil atau semacamnya"

"ah… maka aku akan siap menggendongmu."

"begaimana kalau aku tidak mempunyai tangan ?"

"kalau begitu aku yang akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu, menyuapimu tapi … kau tetap harus memiliki tangan kan ?" wajah tampan itu menunjukkan keheranan akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang namja cantik.

"lalu kalau aku hamil ?"

"MWO ?"

"sejujurnya, aku pikir aku sedang hamil sekarang."

"bagaimana bisa kau hamil?"

"kita melakukannya waktu itu, kau ingat ?"

"matta, tapi kau namja kan Taemin ?" sang namja tampan meraba-raba dada namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Taemin itu.

PLAK

Sebuah tanda sayang membekas di pipi si namja tampan dengan indahnya, mencetak warna merah dengan bentuk khas telapak tangan.

"kau mau mati eoh? Tentu saja aku namja, kau melihat sendiri waktu itu" wajah Taemin memerah antara marah dan blushing mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu bersama namja di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"tapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa seorang namja hamil ? dan kau baru berusia 15 tahun sekarang."

"pabboya? kau tidak pernah membaca fanfic? Tentu saja namja bisa hamil. Aku sering membaca cerita seperti itu di fanfic."

"fanfic? kau terlalu berkhayal Taemin, jelas-jelas itu hanya fiksi."

"tapi aku sekarang benar-benar hamil MINHO. Apa kau masih mencintaiku ?"

"ne" jawab sang namja tampan yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Minho dengan lemas.

"kalau begitu, kenapa dengan ekspresi wajahmu ?"

"memangnya bagaimana ?"

"seberapa besar cintamu untukku ?"

"sebesar langit dan bumi" meski tampaknya kalimat ini seperti menggombal tapi ini adalah jujur, Minho memang mencintai Taemin sebanyak itu.

"kau jujur ?" Taemin masih ragu, ia tahu Minho mencintainya tapi keadaannya sekarang sudah jauh berbeda bukan ?

"tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, Minho justru terlalu kalut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba Taemin soal kehamilannya.

"pabboya. Tentu saja kita harus membuat keputusan. Kalau kita mempertahankannya, kau akan jadi appa. Kalau tidak, aegi akan … " Taemin sedih hanya dengan membayangkan kalau Minho akan menyuruh dirinya untuk tidak mempertahankan bayinya.

"tapi apakah kau yakin benar kalau kau hamil ?"

"MWO ? apakah hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan ?" Taemin kesal dan mendorong tubuh Minho**, **setelah itu ia berlari turun dari atap sekolah dengan wajah penuh air mata.

####

Minho berdiam lama di dalam toilet. Ia merenung. Ia baru berusia 15 tahun sekarang dan menjadi appa sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam rencananya saat ini. Ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Sementara itu Taemin hanya bisa menunggu. Ia tidak mau terlalu memaksa Minho saat ini. Ia kalut dan begitupun ia yakin dengan Minho. Sedikit berharap dengan menunggu Minho di depan gerbang sekolah mereka ketika pulang seperti kebiasaan mereka namun hasilnya nihil. Minho sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Malam hari sama buruknya. Berulang kali Taemin mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon Minho dan tak sekalipun panggilan itu terjawab. Taemin hanya bisa menangis.

Hari-hari berlalu dan keadaan bukan menjadi semakin baik. Minho tampak sekali menghindari Taemin. Dia akan mengendap-endap keluar ketika jam istirahat begitupun ketika pulang sekolah.

Namun, Taemin tidak menyerah. Pada akhirnya ia bisa menemui Minho dengan menunggu selama berjam-jam setelah jam pulang sekolah. Jadi selama ini Minho akan bersembunyi di toilet sekolah ketika jam pulang hingga keadaan sepi. Kali ini, ia tidak beruntung, ketika ia berpikir kalau semuanya sudah pulang ia menemukan Taemin berdiri tepat di depan pintu toilet. Taemin menariknya menuju ruang kelas yang kosong.

"ada apa denganmu ? mengapa kau menjadi pengecut? Tidakkah kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" Taemin memberondong Minho dengan semua pertanyaan yang berkelebat di otaknya selama ini.

"itu …"

"wae ?" Taemin sudah tidak tahan. Ia memukuli Minho dengan air mata yang berurai.

"sebenernya, aku tidak berusaha menghindarimu. Aku hanya mencoba untuk memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan aku ambil."

"oke. Sekarang putuskan. Kita akan melakukan adu panco. Jika kamu menang, kita akan melakukan apa yang kamu inginkan. Jika aku yang menang, aku yang akan memutuskan."

Meski awalnya Minho ragu, bagaimana bisa ia memutuskan hal dengan adu panco yang ditilik dari segi manapun akan ketahuan kalau Minho yang akan memenangkan pertandingan, namun ia tetap melakukannya melihat keseriusan di mata Taemin.

"bisakah kau hidup tanpaku ?" Taemin dengan mata yang masih basah mengenggam tangan Minho erat mencoba menjatuhkan kepalan tangan namja di hadapannya.

Minho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Taemin.

"kau bisa hidup tanpa melihatku ?" Taemin terus saja mencoba mengalahkan Minho namun tidak sedikitpun tangan Minho bergerak.

"Minho, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu, aku tidak akan makan, tidak akan tidur, aku hanya akan menangis sepanjang hari dan kemudian aku akan bunuh diri. Arra? Ini masalah kita, kau tidak bisa menghindarinya. Aku tidak ingin egois. Kita berdua akan bertanggung jawab dengan ini. Kita akan membuat keputusan bersama. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan darimu. Karena… karena kamu adalah orang yang kucintai"

Mata Minho berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu seberapa tersiksanya Taemin selama ini menunggu jawaban darinya. Ia mengendorkan pertahanannya dan dengan sengaja membuat Taemin menang atas adu panco yang mereka lakukan.

Taemin menghapus air matanya. Ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di meja. Hampir pulang sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk berkata pada Minho

"mulai sekarang, kau harus ada di sampingku kemanapun kau pergi. Arrasso ?"

Minho hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian ikut menyusul Taemin pulang.

####

"Taemin ….Taemin … lihatlah" teman-teman Taemin memanggil dirinya untuk menengok ke jendela menuju arah lapangan sekolah.

Taemin beranjak dengan malas namun kemudian tersenyum melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"aku iri sekali."

"aku juga"

Kalimat di atas terlontar dari mulut teman-teman sekelas Taemin.

Sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di lapangan sekolah Taemin. Di sana tampak seorang Minho yang sedang mengecat lapangan sekolah mereka dengan tulisan yang sangat besar membentuk kalimat "Taemin, SARANGHAE !".

Dan seluruh teman sekelas Taemin hanya bisa bersorak melihat pemandangan itu. diam-diam Taemin merasa bangga memilih Minho menjadi kekasihnya. Ia tau dengan pasti Minho adalah namja bertanggung jawab.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa teman-teman Taemin tidak bermasalah dengan hubungan antara Taemin dan Minho yang sama-sama namja. Tentu saja karena ini hanya fanfic seperti kata Taemin, hehe…


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Life

Pairing : 2min

Rating : T

Genre : drama, romance, fluff, hurt/comfort, Mpreg

Desclaimer : this pair is not mine. But this fict actually just mine. This story inspired by film "Jenny & Juno" but I never remake or copycat from another author, so please don't negative thinking or I will delete this fict completely.

Warning : miss typho, not based on EYD, may be out of character, BL, Mpreg etc. Specially article about pregnancy and other, I just search some info in Internet, talk to me when it's wrong, ok? I am not a doctor.

Taemin memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, melihat perutnya yang masih datar.

"hihihi….bagaimana bisa seorang bayi ada disini?" Taemin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

CEKLEK

"chagi, kenapa kau tampak semakin gemuk eoh ?" Key, hyung Taemin dengan serampangan masuk ke dalam kamar adik tercintanya.

"Hyuuuung… kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu huh?"

"hehe… mian, aku hanya rindu padamu. Kau sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini. Tapi lihat, kau tambah gendut."

"eh susu pisangmu kenapa masih banyak sekali ini. Kau tidak meminumnya beberapa hari ini ?"

"entahlah, aku jadi tidak suka dengan susu pisang sekarang."

"Taemin? Tidak suka susu pisang? Yah, kau tampak semakin aneh saja. Susu pisang kan soulmatemu. Kalau begitu biar hyung habiskan saja oke ?"

"ne..ne… cepat ambil dan kelurlah dari kamarku hyung"

"arra, kau tidak bisa memintanya lagi nanti. Aku membawa semuanya. Saranghae chagia" Key dengan riangnya membawa seluruh persediaan susu pisang Taemin sambil kesusahan karena tangannya penuh sedangkan ia harus membuka pintu.

"hyung, kenapa kau tidak pernah becus melakukan sesuatu eoh? Taemin mau tidak mau akhirnya membantu Key membuka pintu kamarnya sekalian ikut beranjak ke luar kamar.

Taemin sudah siap dengan seragamnya ketika ia melihat pesan di HPnya dari Minho.

_Aku menunggumu di depan rumah_

Taemin buru-buru ke luar rumah setelah berpamitan.

"kenapa kau ada disini ?"

"berikan tasmu !" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, Minho justru mengambil tas Taemin yang tergantung di punggungnya.

"wae ?"

"sudah berikan saja."

"kau naik motor sekarang ?" Taemin terkejut melihat motor baru Minho yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"ne, agar kau tidak terlalu lelah."

"Minho ya, gomawo. Saranghae" Taemin dengan malu-malu mengecup pipi Minho.

####

Waktu senggang saat istirahat Minho gunakan untuk mencari-cari info tentang kehamilan. Bagaimanapun ia harus tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ketika sedang browsing ia tidak sengaja menemukan info tentang bahaya hamil di usia muda.

Persalinan prematur, berat badan lahir rendah (BBLR) dan kelainan bawaan.

Mudah terjadi infeksi

Anemia kehamilan / kekurangan zat besi.

Keracunan Kehamilan (Gestosis).

Kematian ibu yang tinggi

Minho terkejut akan info yang ia baca, selama ini ia tidak pernah berfikir tentang ini. Tentu saja, ia berpacaran dengan namja. kenapa ia harus mengkhawatirkan tentang kehamilan? Sekarang setelah ia membaca info itu, ia jadi ragu apakah ia harus mempertahankan bayi itu atau terus membiarkannya. Sesungguhnya dari awal Minhopun sempat ragu. Suatu saat ketika kandungan Taemin sudah membesar orang-orang pasti menggunjingkannnya dan Minho tidak akan sanggup mendengar itu.

Entah bisikan dari mana kemudian Minho mencari-cari info tentang aborsi. Dimana ia bisa melakukannya tanpa diketahui dan apa saja dampaknya. Sepertinya setan sedang mengiringi Minho karena ia dengan mudah menemukan info bahwa ada tempat aborsi yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya dan dengan segala komentar dari orang-orang yang sudah mencobanya. Seluruh komentar memberinya harapan. Mereka mengatakan bahwa proses aborsi tidaklah terlalu sakit karena dibius dan itu hanya berlangsung dalam waktu singkat. Kemudian mereka tidak harus lagi dipusingkan dengan aib yang mungkin akan tersebar jika mereka tetap mempertahankan kehamilan di luar pernikahan. Lagipula kalau mereka menginginkan bayi, mereka bisa mendapatkan lagi nanti setelah mereka siap.

Sebuah ide melintas di otak Minho, ide yang menakutkan.

####

"Taemin ah, kajja !"

"oediga?"

"kau akan tahu ketika kita sampai" senyum Minho.

Keduanya berangkat ke tempat tujuan Minho dengan sepeda motor, pandangan yang romantis karena Minho tampak membonceng Taemin sambil sesekali mengeratkan pegangan Taemin yang berada di pinggangnya.

"eh, dokter ?"

"ne"

"wae? kenapa kita harus ke dokter ? apa kau tidak percaya padaku Minho ?"

"ani, aku percaya, percaya sekali pada semua yang kau katakan Taemin, tapi kita kesini untuk alasan lain. kau harus menggugurkan kandunganmu."

"MWO ?"

"ini demi kepentinganmu juga. Aku terus memikirkannya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Kau baru 15 tahun, kau namja dan aku yakin kau juga belum bicara dengan keluargamu. Maka dari itu kita harus selektif. Kalau kau ingin punya baby, kita bisa mewujudkannya ketika kita sudah cukup dewasa nanti. Aku akan terus setia di sampingmu dan aku akan melamarmu nanti ketika keadaannya sudah memungkinkan. Sekarang sebelum semuanya makin menjadi susah kita bisa melakukannya. Kandunganmu belum genap 1 bulan kan?

"kau tidak bisa melakukan ini Minho, bukankah kita sudah sepakat ?" Taemin menahan tangisnya, ia sungguh-sungguh ingin mempertahankan bayinya namun ia juga mencintai Minho dan perkataan Minho sudah jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tak ingin bayi itu tetap ada.

"aku mencintaimu Taemin. Aku tidak ingin kau terbebani dengan ini, sekarang semuanya tampak baik namun akan menjadi sangat susah kedepannya.

"aku siap apapun resikonya kalau kau ada di sampingku." Taemin menggenggam tangan Minho erat, berharap ia masih punya harapan dengan meyakinkan namjanya itu.

"tidak Taemin, ini keputusan final. Ini akan berat awalanya tapi aku akan terus di sampingmu setelah ini."

"bagaimana bisa kau begitu mudah mengatakannya Minho? Ini anakmu, darah dagingmu dan kau mau melenyapkannya. Kau tega." Taemin berdiri dan menatap Minho tajam menunjukkan amarahnya

"mianhe" Minho memeluk Taemin berusaha meredakan amarah namja cantik itu.

"Taemin shi" seorang suster datang dan membuyarkan pembicaraan serius dua sejoli itu.

"giliran Anda"

Tubuh Taemin bergetar, ia belum siap.

"palli Taemin, ini hanya akan memakan waktu sebentar, setelah itu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

"ani Minho, aku tidak mau" Taemin berusaha melepaskan genggaman suster tadi yang tampak seperti akan menggeretnya ke neraka.

"kumohon Taemin, kuatlah !"

BLAM

Dan Taemin sukses dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter yang akan mengugurkan kandungannya, sementara Minho hanya bisa tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah pias. Ia tidak tega sungguh melihat tangisan Taemin namun ia juga tidak sanggup melihat Taemin menderita nantinya ketika jadi bahan gunjingan orang lain. Ia harus memilih dan keputusan ini adalah lebih baik sejauh ini.

Taemin ditidurkan di sebuah ranjang dengan berbagai alat mengerikan tampak disiapkan di samping ranjangnya. Taemin terlalu lemas menghadapi kenyataan. Tubuhnya kaku dan ia hanya bisa meneteskan air mata. Semua penjelasan dokter tentang apa-apa yang akan dilakukan dan bahwa proses ini hanya akan berlangsung sebentar benar-benar terabaikan oleh telinganya.

Taemin menutupi bagian perutnya. Ia takut bayinya diambil tapi lama kelamaan pertahanannya menjadi runtuh. Ia membiarkan apapun yang dilakukan oleh dokter dihadapannya. Minho, calon appa anaknya sendiri yang memutuskan ini semua dan kini ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Di luar ruangan Minho tak sengaja menangkap poster bertuliskan bahaya aborsi. Ironi, di tempat praktek aborsi justru tertempel poster semacam itu. Minho mendekati poster yang menarik minatnya itu. ia membaca dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Minho melihat gambar di sana, bagaimana proses aborsi itu terjadi.

"Pada kehamilan muda, dimana usia janin masih sangat kecil, aborsi dilakukan dengan cara menggunakan alat penghisap (suction). Sang anak yang masih sangat lembut langsung terhisap dan hancur berantakan. Saat dikeluarkan, dapat dilihat cairan merah berupa gumpalan-gumpalan darah dari janin yang baru dibunuh tersebut."

Akibat dari aborsi :

Kematian mendadak akibat pendarahan hebat

Rahim infeksi sehingga bisa mengakibatkan kanker, kemandulan, atau kecacatan untuk bayi selanjutnya

Trauma psikis bagi pelaku aborsi

Tubuh Minho bergetar, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan efek semacam ini menimpa Taemin nantinya. Taemin memang hamil di usia yang sangat muda tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Bodoh sekali ia hanya berfikir tentang resiko kehamilan usia muda dan menghindari gunjingan orang tanpa memikirkan rentannya resiko aborsi. Minho berlari menuju ruangan dimana Taemin di bawa tadi sambil berdoa semoga belum terjadi apa-apa pada Taemin.

BRAK

Minho membuka paksa pintu dimana Taemin berada. Ia terhenyak melihat bagaimana keadaan Taemin. Namja cantik itu seperti kehilangan nyawanya, hanya berdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir sedangkan dokter beserta beberapa perawat disekitarnya sedang bersiap-siap membius Taemin.

Minho tidak peduli kalau apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini akan membuatnya terjerat hukum atau lebih parah. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Taemin. Ia mendekati ranjang Taemin dan menggendong namja itu keluar ruangan, tidak peduli akan protesan dokter. Minho terus saja menggendong Taemin sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya sendiri yang mengalir melalui wajah tampannya. Ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Life

Pairing : 2min

Rating : T

Genre : drama, romance, fluff, hurt/comfort, Mpreg

Desclaimer : this pair is not mine. But this fict actually just mine. This story inspired by film "Jenny & Juno" but I never remake or copycat from another author, so please don't negative thinking or I will delete this fict completely.

Warning : miss typho, not based on EYD, may be out of character, BL, Mpreg etc. Specially article about pregnancy and other, I just search some info in Internet, talk to me when it's wrong, ok? I am not a doctor.

Minho mendudukkan Taemin di bangku yang terletak di taman dekat tempat praktek dokter aborsi tadi. ia ingin memastikan keadaan Taemin. Sedari ia membawa Taemin keluar dari tempat praktek aborsi, ia sama sekali tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi Taemin. Namja itu tetap seperti terakhir kali Minho membawanya lari, masih terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Minho takut kalau-kalau Taemin mengalami depresi.

Perlahan Minho menggenggam tangan Taemin.

"Taemin ah …"

"…."

"Taemin ah, kumohon bicaralah padaku, katakan kalau kau marah atau apapun. Jangan buat aku takut."

Taemin melepaskan genggaman tangan Minho. Ia menghapus air matanya. Berdiri dan mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"yoboseyo. Hyung, palli jemput aku."

"…."

"ne. di jalan dekat sekolah."

Taemin tidak menghiraukan sedikitpun kehadiran Minho. Ia meninggalkan namja itu begitu saja menuju jalan sekolahnya.

Minho tahu kalau Taemin marah. Tapi ia lega setidaknya Taemin masih bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia hampir mengira Taemin depresi melihat keadaan Taemin terakhir. Ia sadar Taemin butuh waktu sekarang, karena itu ia membiarkan Taemin acuh meninggalkannya.

####

Taemin dengan langkah ragu memasuki kelasnya. Melihat keadaannya sekarang serta pertengkaran secara tidak langsung antara dirinya dengan Minho kemarin membuat semangatnya untuk belajar benar-benar menghilang untuk saat ini. Tapi tetap saja ia melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah. Mau alasan apa dia kalau tiba-tiba bolos sekolah. Ummanya yang galak itu pasti akan langsung curiga macam-macam.

Mata Taemin menangkap pemandangan ganjil di papan tulis. Ia melihat coretan kapur besar-besar di papan bertuliskan "MIANHAE TAEMIN". Taemin tahu dengan pasti kalau hal bodoh macam ini pasti dilakukan oleh Minho. Lagipula siapa lagi yang harusnya meminta maaf kepadanya. Namun tidak semudah itu, kesalahan Minho kemarin terlampau fatal. Rasa-rasanya Taemin sudah hampir membenci Minho seutuhnya. Tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun Taemin maju ke arah papan tulis dan menghapus tulisan di sana, tidak menyadari bahwa si penulis sedang memandanginya dari luar kelas dengan muka sedih.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran tidak ada yang mampu membuat konsentrasi Taemin terpusat. Pikirannya terus melayang kemana-mana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk browsing mencari beberapa info seputar kehamilan. Ia peduli, lebih dari peduli terhadap kehamilannya. Tidak seperti Minho, Taemin benar-benar mengharapkan kelahiran seorang bayi. Ia sudah terlampau menyayangi anak yang ada dalam perutnya sekarang. Meski awalnya ia masih takut akan semua resiko yang akan dihadapinya ketika semua tahu nanti, namun tak sedikitpun Taemin menyesali kehamilannya.

Taemin mencoba membuka beberapa situs dan menemukan hal baru baginya

**Perkembangan janin di bawah usia 1 bulan**

"Pada saat ini anak anda secara resmi menjadi janin dalam rahim dengan otak, tulang belakang dan organ tubuh yang terus berkembang. Sebelum setengah masa dari trimester pertama, jantung dan sistem peredaran darah bayi anda sudah akan berkembang dengan cepat. Anda belum bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya tapi dokter anda mungkin melihat tanda awal detak jantung saat USG. Begitu sistem peredaran darah bayi sudah sempurna, jantungnya akan berdetak dan organ tubuh pertamanya akan mulai berfungsi."

Secara sembunyi ia mengelus pelan perutnya dan tanpa sadar tersenyum membayangkan detak jantung seorang bayi lucu ada di sana sekarang.

####

Bel pertama telah selesai, kini saatnya menginjak pelajaran kedua, olahraga. Taemin semakin malas saja mengikuti pelajaran kedua ini. Bukan karena keadannya sekarang, Taemin bisa saja beralasan kurang enak badan nanti ketika gurunya menyuruh melakukan olahraga berat namun lebih karena jam olahraga Taemin berbarengan dengan kelas Minho. Tapi dengan tetap mendekam di kelas saja tampaknya jauh lebih membosankan. Pada akhirnya Taemin tetap berganti pakaian olahraga dan turun ke lapangan.

"Taemin …." Minho dengan senyumnya yang menawan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Taemin. Tampak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka berdua.

Taemin melengos begitu saja berpura-pura seperti tidak melihat Minho. Untungnya guru olahraga mereka berdua datang tidak lama kemudian menyelamatkan atmosfer asing yang tersebar di antara dua insan tersebut.

"Kka, kita akan lari sprint kali ini. Untuk namja 200 m dan untuk yeoja 100 m. mengerti ?"

"ne….." teriak teman-teman Taemin kompak.

Taemin langsung gugup mendengar apa yang dikatakan guru olahraganya. Taemin bisa saja mengikuti olahraga kalau sebatas senam, tenis, dan olahraga bola kecil lainnya, itu akan membantu tubuhnya tetap fit. Tapi lari sprint bukanlah pilihan yang bagus untuk orang yang sedang hamil muda, resikonya besar Taemin tahu. Taemin sudah menyusun rencana untuk melarikan diri dari situasi ini dengan berpura-pura sakit namun Minho mendahuluinya. Namja itu maju menghadap guru olahraga mereka dan meminta untuk Taemin diizinkan tidak mengikuti lari karena sakit perut.

Guru olahraga Taemin tidak ambil pusing, ia mengijinkan Taemin begitu saja karena sepenuhnya percaya pada Minho. Minho adalah murid kesayangan semua guru olahraga, namja ini sangat kompetitif untuk olahraga jenis apapun, maka tidak ada alasan untuk menolak permintaan Minho tersebut. Dan Minho hanya tersenyum saat melewati Taemin meski tetap dibalas dengan wajah acuh oleh Taemin.

Taemin tidak meninggalkan lapangan meski ia tidak mengikuti olahraga akhirnya. Ia tetap berada di seberang lapangan melihat teman-temannya adu lari. Sedikit-sedikit melirik Minho ketika ada kesempatan, tidak sadar kalau Minho tahu pasti apa yang dilakukan Taemin tersebut.

Tiba gilirannya Minho maju untuk adu lari bersama 4 namja lain. Minho sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. Jiwa kompetitifnya muncul di saat-saat begini. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas garis finish yang tentu saja siapapun tahu akan dicapai Minho dengan urutan pertama.

Guru olahraga mulai menyerukan aba-aba untuk memulai lari

"hana… deul… set…"

Hoek… hoek…

Minho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dimana arah Taemin berada. Ia melihat teman-temannya lari melewati dirinya namun ia justru khawatir dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Taemin meringkuk di sisi lapangan dengan tangan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Minho berlari, bukan menuju garus finish namun menuju arah Taemin. Namja tampan itu menarik Taemin, berniat membawa kekasihnya itu menuju toilet namun Taemin menolak. Ia mengebaskan tangan Minho.

Minho yang tidak sabar akhirnya menggendong Taemin ala bridal style tak peduli bahwa teman-temannya sekaligus gurunya memandang takjub apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Sesampainya di toilet Taemin buru-buru masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik. Di belakangnya Minho membuntuti langkah Taemin namun ia terhenti di depan pintu toilet. Ia melihat Taemin dengan gerakan tangan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Taemin masih marah, Minho sadar itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Taemin keluar. Ia tetap mengacuhkan keberadaan Minho bahkan setelah semua yang dilakukan Minho tadi. Minho sebenarnya menyadari bahwa Taemin masih tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya namun apa daya ia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Taemin apalagi melihat keadaan Taemin sekarang yang pucat pasi. Dan sepertinya kekhawatiran Minho beralasan karena belum beberapa langkah Taemin sudah jatuh pingsan.

####

Minho untuk kedua kalinya membopong Taemin menuju UKS. Sampai di sana dapat dilihatnya Heechul Uisanim, dokter muda yang menjaga UKS mereka sedang mencatat, entah apa. Minho menerobos masuk begitu saja membuat dokter muda itu langsung menyusul Minho yang tengah membaringkan Taemin.

"wae ?"

"dia pingsan uisanim"

"Minho, sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk memanggilku hyung saja tidak usah terlalu formal."

"tapi …"

"sudah-sudah, kau keluar dulu sana, biar anak ini aku yang tangani."

"tidak bisakah aku di sini menemaninya ?"

"tidak sampai aku selesai memeriksanya."

"ne" dengan pasrah dan hati tak menentu Minho keluar dari ruangan Taemin diperiksa.

Beberapa menit kemudian Heechul keluar, tidak tahu ada apa dengan kondisi Taemin tapi wajah dokter muda itu sepertinya tidak menunjukkan hasil yang baik.

"Minho, kumohon kau jujur padaku. Kau… kau kekasih namja yang ada di dalam itu kan? Siapa namanya? Ah iya Taemin."

"eh, wae? Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini. Apa ada yang parah dengan kondisi Taemin ?"

"jawab dulu dan aku akan memberitahumu."

"ne" jawab Minho malu-malu.

"tidak usah sungkan begitu, sekarang sudah biasa. Bahkan ada beberapa namja yang bisa hamil." Heechul mengamati lekat ekspresi Minho saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dan benar apa yang diduganya, Minho tampak tidak tenang menanggapi kalimat tersebut.

"sekarang apakah kau tahu bahwa kekasihmu itu tengah mengandung ?"

"NE? apa maksud ui ah hyung ?"

"kau tidak usah berpura-pura padaku. Aku sudah bisa melihat dari ekspresimu. Itu anakmu ?"

"n..ne" Minho sudah kalah telak, tidak ada gunanya lagi dia berbohong di depan dokter muda satu ini.

"tapi kumohon hyung, jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu. Aku akan mengatakannya nanti dengan mulutku sendiri setelah semuanya siap."

"kau yakin ? bagaimana dengan keadaan seperti ini? Bisa saja Taemin tiba-tiba pingsan di rumahnya dan semua keluarganya tahu. Itu akan sangat menyusahkan Taemin."

"jebal hyung !" Minho sampai berlutut di hadapan Heechul.

"ne, ne. kalau itu keputusanmu. Jangan seperti ini. Tapi Minho, kau hebat sekali."

"maksudnya ?"

"kau baru 15 tahun dan sudah mau mempunyai baby, haha… ah irinya. aku juga mau punya baby."

"Yah hyung, kau membuatku tambah malu. Kalau hyung iri, buat sendiri saja sana."

PLETAK

Heechul tanpa rasa belas kasih sedikitpun mendaratkan kepalan tangannya tepat di atas kepala Minho.

"aku tidak mau bertindak bodoh sepertimu. Lagipula tidak semua namja bisa hamil tau."

Minho memikirkan kalimat itu, sepertinya ada yang janggal.

"mwo? Jadi hyung punya kekasih namja juga? Haha… sudah kuduga. Hyung itu terlalu cantik."

"apa katamu ? kau mau tanganku mendarat lagi di kepalamu ? tapi Minho, kita sama-sama jaga rahasia, ok ?"

"yaksok"

"kau ingin masuk ? mungkin Taemin sekarang sudah sadar. Ah iya, dia tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan biasa, orang hamil memang seperti itu."

"gomawo hyung, aku masuk dulu."

Minho perlahan membuka pintu kamar Taemin tadi. ia melihat Taemin duduk bersandar menghadapnya.

"Taemin, kau sudah sadar ? apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"aku… gwenchana. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Meski Taemin masih dalam posisi marah namun bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa menutup mata atas kebaikan Minho sedari tadi.

"apa perlu aku antar pulang ?"

"ani, aku sudah telepon hyungku, sebentar lagi dia akan menjemput."

"Taemin, kau masih marah ?"

Hening

"Taemin ah, hyung datang chagi, ada apa denganmu ?" Key masuk begitu saja memeluk Taemin.

Minho diam-diam keluar dari ruangan melihat isyarat dari Taemin.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Life

Pairing : 2min

Rating : T

Genre : drama, romance, fluff, hurt/comfort, Mpreg

Desclaimer : this pair is not mine. But this fict actually just mine. This story inspired by film "Jenny & Juno" but I never remake or copycat from another author, so please don't negative thinking or I will delete this fict completely.

Warning : miss typho, not based on EYD, may be out of character, BL, Mpreg etc. Specially article about pregnancy and other, I just search some info in Internet, talk to me when it's wrong, ok? I am not a doctor.

Taemin tiba-tiba terbangun dengan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Entah karena apa ia tiba-tiba begitu merindukan Minho sekarang, tengah malam seperti ini. Taemin sadar ia dan Minho masih bermusuhan sampai saat ini, tapi mungkin ini yang dinamakan mengidam, ia tiba-tiba saja ingin memeluk namjanya itu

"Minho ya. Hiks …. Hiks …."

Taemin mulai menangis tidak jelas. Taemin bukanlah namja cengeng yang akan menangis untuk hal konyol macam ini tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri. Ia begitu merindukan Minho namun ia masih tidak sanggup menghubungi namja itu lebih dulu dan itu membuat tangisannya semakin keras. Dengan terpaksa ia menelungkupkan wajahnya ke bantal, berusaha meredam suaranya.

Krieettt ….

"Taemin !"

"…."

"Minnie…"

"Minho? Kau benar-benar Minho ?"

Minho yang awalnya berdiri di luar jendela kamar Taemin nekat masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka untuk lebih meyakinkan Taemin bahwa ia benar-benar Minho.

"ne. kau lihat sendiri kan ?" kata Minho begitu ia sampai di dekat Taemin.

"Minho ya!" Taemin langsung saja memeluk erat Minho sampai Minho jatuh terduduk di kasur yang ditempati Taemin sekarang, melupakan segala rasa kesalnya, melupakan semua emosinya, sekarang yang diinginkan Taemin hanyalah memeluk Minhonya.

"kau tidak marah lagi padaku ?"

"entahlah. Yang penting sekarang aku Cuma ingin memelukmu. Keunde, bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?"

"aku tiba-tiba saja merasa kau merindukanku, haha mungkin ini ikatan batin"

"Tapi ini lantai 2 Minho, kau ?"

"aku menggunakan tangga darurat."

"segitu nekatnya kau. Ah, kenapa sekarang aku jadi tiba-tiba ingin makan ramen setelah memelukmu? " Taemin menjilat bibirnya membayangkan ramen, tidak menyadari kalau Minho di hadapannya susah payah menelan ludah.

"tada… aku membelikannya untukmu." Minho menunjukkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia bawa, Taemin melirik isinya dan terkejut mendapati ramen dengan asap yang masih mengepul dari dalam bungkusan tersebut.

"daebak. Kau benar-benar jjang Minho, sama seperti pertama kali aku melihatmu."

**FLASHBACK**

"gossip baru, gossip baru. Ada anak baru di kelas sebelah. Benar-benar tampan." Teriak Sulli di depan kelas.

Tanpa menunggu lama, kelas Taemin sudah legang, seluruh anak perempuan pergi memastikan gossip dari Sulli.

"YAH, kemana kalian ?" Taemin ganti berteriak. Ia sedang membagikan tugas saat itu dan kertas-kertas menjadi berhamburan karena serbuan yeoja-yeoja di kelasnya demi melihat anak baru di kelas sebelah.

"SULLI. Kau selalu menyebar gossip saja. Sekarang bantu aku." Taemin tanpa rasa kasihan menarik kerah baju Sulli yang sebelumnya hendak menyusul teman-temannya keluar kelas.

"ketua kelas, aku bukan menyebar gossip. Anak baru itu benar-benar tampan dan manly. Huft… padahal wajahmu juga tak kalah saing, andai saja kau juga manly pasti banyak yeoja yang rela mengejar-ngejarmu." Sungut Sulli sembari memunguti kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

"ANDWAE, my Taemin itu cantik tau, lihat saja wajahnya lebih cantik daripada kau." Jonghyun, teman sekelas Taemin tiba-tiba muncul entah dari arah mana hendak memeluk Taemin namun dengan cepat ditepis Taemin oleh tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya.

"kalian berdua sama-sama gilanya." Kesal Taemin.

Taemin yang merasa jengah dengan omongan Sulli dan Jonghyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dan jalan-jalan di sekitar kelas. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat kerumunan teman-teman yeojanya di depan kelas sebelah. Ia jadi ikut penasaran bagaimana sih tampang anak baru yang diceritakan Sulli. Taemin memaksa masuk dalam kerumunan para yeoja dan terkesima melihat namja yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di hadapan kelas yang ia intip.

" Annyeong. Urineun Minho, Choi Minho. Aku baru pindah dari Chungdam dan karena kegemaranku akan Sepak Bola aku datang ke Seoul untuk mengikuti pelatihan khusus. Sebenarnya kemampuanku tidak begitu hebat sih tapi aku benar-benar menggilai sepak bola."

"Kau Minho yang ikut berlaga di kompetisi sepak bola Star League tahun kemarin?"

"ne…" senyum Minho, tak urung semua yeoja yang sedang mengintip di luar kelas ikut meleleh melihatnya.

"yah, kau mencetak gol terbanyak dibanding senior-seniormu yang sudah SMA."

Minho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tak lupa senyum yang terus melekat menyadari ia disambut hangat oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sementara itu Taemin yang masih mengintip di luar kelas diam-diam merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa seperti ini. Meski wajahnya cukup cantik dibanding yeoja sekalipun, Ia tidak pernah terkesima dengan namja lain sebelumnya. Bahkan pada Jonghyun teman sekelasnya yang memiliki banyak fans namun justru terpikat pada dirinya. Sekali ini ia mengakui bahwa Sulli benar, namja tadi benar-benar tampan dan manly.

**END FLASHBACK**

"memangnya seperti apa aku terlihat pertama kali ?" tanya Minho penasaran.

"kau tampak benar-benar tampan dan manly, haha… aneh sekali aku berpikir begitu padahal aku sendiri namja."

"ani, kau benar Taemin. Aku memang terlalu tampan sampai tidak hanya yeoja namun namja juga akan terpikat padaku." Bangga Minho.

"ish, pede sekali kau. Setidaknya aku cuma terkesima melihatmu. Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan saat melihatku pertama kali ?"

**FLASHBACK**

Dari dulu kelas Taemin selalu punya jadwal olahraga yang sama dengan kelas sebelah, yang artinya ia akan berhadapan dengan kelas Minho khusus pelajaran olahraga. Kali ini latihannya adalah lari. Minho dalam waktu sekejap saja sudah terkenal akan bakat di bidang olahraganya, tidak heran di saat ia olahragapun, para yeoja akan berdiri manis disekitarnya melihat kemampuan Minho. Meski begitu Taemin yang lebih dulu terpikat pada Minho tidak mau kalah. Ia diam-diam juga memperhatikan Minho dari jarak jauh.

Ketika urutan Minho untuk berlari tiba, Taemin dengan sengaja memposisikan dirinya dekat sekali dengan lintasan lari agar ia bisa melihat jelas sosok Minho. Dan ketika Minho lari, entah takdir apa yang membawa Minho tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Taemin. Seketika Minhopun sama terkesimanya. Ia melihat Taemin, sesosok wajah yang kalau saja bukan karena seragam sekolahnya orang-orang tidak akan menduga kalau ia namja. Bahkan untuk kalangan yeojapun, Taemin masih terlalu cantik untuk dibandingkan.

Minho tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya pada Taemin meski ia sedang berlari namun naas

BRUK…

Minho sukses menabrak tiang pembatas gawang yang ada di tengah lapangan lintasan lari karena tidak fokus.

"Minho…" guru olahraga mendekat dan mencoba melihat kondisi Minho. Anak itu telah pingsan dengan tidak elitnya dengan hidung mimisan.

"ketua kelas…"panggil guru olahraga.

Taemin buru-buru mendekat dan ia dengan spontan sudah tahu tugasnya. Ia mengalungkan tangan Minho ke tubuhnya, dengan sedikit menyeret ia membawa Minho ke ruang UKS.

"beruntungnya Minho" Jonghyun dari seberang lapangan hanya bisa memandang miris melihat perhatian Taemin pada Minho.

**END FLASHBACK**

"eh, kau masih ingat ya? Hehe… aku jadi malu kalau ingat itu" Minho hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mengingat kejadian memalukan saat itu.

"kau tahu? Sampai saat ini aku masih menyimpan kaos olahragaku yang terkena darah mimisanmu."

"jinja ?"

"heum" Taemin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya imut, sedikit menggembungkan pipinya membuat Minho akhirnya mencubit pipi itu gemas.

"appo Minho. Ish…"

"kau mau aku obati? Sini biar aku poppo. Lagian harusnya kan aku dapat bonus sudah bela-belain datang malam begini."

"haruskah ? palli" meski tampak ragu Taemin tetap saja menyodorkan pipinya yang dengan senag hati langsung saja dipoppo Minho sebelum namja cantik itu berubah pikiran. Siapa tahu ? mood orang hamil kan benar-benar tidak terduga.

"sekarang, cepat makan ramennya sebelum orang tuamu curiga."

Taemin makan dengan lahap sedangkan Minho hanya mengawasi namja cantik itu, melihat cara makan Taemin saja ia tiba-tiba merasa kenyang.

"kalau kau ingin apa saja, kau bisa bicara padaku."

"kalau begitu aku ingin ayam, cumi-cumi. Jajangmyun. Bulgogi …."

"yah, yah, kau ini. Sekarang habiskan dulu itu. lagian memangnya kau muat makan semuanya."

"hehe…"

"kau kelihatan kurus sekali Taemin"

"ne, sejak hamil. Aku jadi tidak doyan makan selain yang sedang aku idamkan. Dan umma? Huft… dia tidak akan mau memasak aneh-aneh demi aku."

"melihatmu seperti ini aku jadi menyesal. Harusnya aku saja yang menggantikanmu hamil. Aku tidak tega rasanya."

"jinjja ? jinjja ?"

"ANI. Kau pikir mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampanku kalau aku hamil. Aku hanya ingin menyenangkanmu saja. Kalu kau kan pantas sekali, lihatlah wajah cantikmu itu."

Taemin jengkel, ia sudah terlanjur terbuai dengan kata-kata Minho, namun ternyata namja itu sama sekali tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Ia hampir saja melempar bantal di sampingnya ketika Minho tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya seperti akan muntah.

"wae ?" Taemin khawatir.

"aku tiba-tiba mual"

Taemin tidak jadi khawatir, ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan hampir tersedak yang untungnya langsung diambilkan air minum oleh Minho.

Setelah reda tawanya, Taemin membuka mulut menjelaskan keheranan Minho yang terpancar jelas di wajah tampannya akan tawa Taemin tadi.

"kau tahu? Kau kena karma. Kau bilang mau hamil tadi kan? Tapi ternyata kau tidak serius jadi sekarang kau yang merasa mualnya kupikir."

"mwo? ANDWAE" Minho benar-benar takut kalau omongan Taemin menjadi kenyataan sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau berteriak terlalu keras.

"Taemin, kau masih belum tidur jam segini ?" suara umma Taemin menginterupsi dari lantai bawah.

Taemin langsung gugup, buru-buru ia mendorong Minho untuk keluar. Memaksa Minho cepat-cepat turun menggunakan tangga darurat yang sudah disiapkan saat masuk ke kamar Taemin tadi sebelum ketahuan umma Taemin.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Life

Pairing : 2min

Rating : T

Genre : drama, romance, fluff, hurt/comfort, Mpreg

Desclaimer : this pair is not mine. But this fict actually just mine. This story inspired by film "Jenny & Juno" but I never remake or copycat from another author, so please don't negative thinking or I will delete this fict completely.

Warning : miss typho, not based on EYD, may be out of character, BL, Mpreg etc. Specially article about pregnancy and other, I just search some info in Internet, talk to me when it's wrong, ok? I am not a doctor.

_"Minho ya, bogoshippo, aku mau kau ke sini sekarang, palli."_ Taemin berteriak di telepon.

_"Taemin? Ish… kau kenapa sih? Aku akan ke sana nanti, aku sedang ada pelajaran."_ Kebalikan dari Taemin yang berteriak, Minho justru berbisik-bisik menghindari semua mata tertuju padanya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Harusnya ini baru jam pelajaran ketiga, namun karena kelas Taemin sedang tidak ada guru, maka dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Minho daripada ikut ramai dengan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain truth or dare. Sebaliknya kelas Minho justru sedang tegang karena guru yang terkenal killer sedang menerangkan di depan kelas.

_"tapi Minho, eh..eh.. kenapa kalian menarikku? "_

_"ayolah ketua kelas, kau tidak seru. Kita kan sedang main."_

_"ah, aku tahu tantangan buat Jonghyun. Jonghyun harus mencium Taemin, di bibir."_

_"yah, itu untung di Jonghyun dong, dia kan memang naksir berat Taemin."_

_"yah, kalau aja dia berani. Minho kan serem kalau tahu minnienya diapa-apain."_

_"oke, aku terima. Lagipula Minho sedang tidak di sini kan? Siapa takut. Urusan nanti yang penting dapat ciuman Taemin."_

_"yah, yah. Kalian seenaknya sendiri. Aku yang mau dicium di sini. Kenapa tidak ada yang meminta izin padaku? Ani, aku tidak mau, apalagi dengan Jonghyun."_

Tanpa peduli terhadap protesan Taemin. Jonghyun maju mendekat ke arah Taemin. Taemin tidak bisa menghindar, teman sekelasnya sedang mengitari keduanya. Penasaran bagaimana dengan aksi Jonghyun. Suasana semakin mencekam karena Taemin benar-benar terdesak sekarang sedangkan jarak antara dia dengan Jonghyun tinggal selangkah lagi. Taemin menutup matanya, takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Jonghyun tersenyum evil melihat Taemin yang menutup matanya, sepertinya semuanya jauh lebih menarik sekarang. Sayangnya, tepat sebelum Jonghyun memajukan bibirnya, seseorang menyela diantara dirinya dengan Taemin. Setiap orang shock melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tidak seperti harapan Jonghyun, kini yang tepat berada di depan Taemin dan mencium namja cantik itu tepat di bibir adalah sang kekasih asli, Minho.

Taemin membuka matanya tiba-tiba ketika merasakan sebuah bibir menempel di bibirnya dan ketika menyadari bahwa yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah Minho, tanpa sadar ia justru membalas ciuman itu dan menikmatinya. Tidak peduli bahwa ia jadi tontonan banyak orang sekarang.

"WUUUU….. SUIT… SUIT" tidak jelas asal suara ini darimana, seluruh penghuni kelas Taemin jadi riuh. Beberapa anak malah sudah bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Jonghyun, kau cari mati." Minho berbalik menghadap Jonghyun setelah puas mengecup bibir Taemin. Kini matanya memancarkan flame charisma yang membuat seorang Jonghyun pun merasa terintimidasi.

"mian minho, mian" Jonghyun buru-buru melarikan diri yang segera disusul oleh Minho.

Taemin hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu setelah semua kejadian menghebohkan itu terjadi. Dan seluruh yeoja dan namja cantik yang mengincar Minho jadi bertambah iri setengah mati dengan Taemin.

**flashback**

Minho masih mendengarkan dengan seksama segala keramaian dari seberang telepon Taemin yang juga masih menyala. Ia jadi was-was mendengar suara dari teman-teman Taemin. Sungguh ia tidak mau kalau Jonghyun benar-benar melakukan tantangan itu. Minho melirik sebentar pada guru yang menerangkan di depan. Seketika itu juga dia memutuskan untuk lebih dulu menyelamatkan Taemin. Minho beringsut maju ke depan kelas dan dengan senyumnya yang mematikan ia meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi. Mencurigakan.

####

Minho dan Taemin pulang bersama setelah insiden Minho mengikat Jonghyun di pohon besar belakang sekolah mereka. Itulah hukuman kalau berani macam-macam dengan ice prince Minho. Taemin ? masa bodoh, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan nasib Jonghyun meski secara tidak langsung semua masalah ini ada hubungan dengan dirinya. Ia menikmati saja berjalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Minho menuju rumahnya.

"taemin, kau tidak ingin mengikuti kelas yoga?"

"wae, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini?"

"ani, hanya saja kemarin aku melihat pamflet tentang yoga khusus ibu hamil. Aku pikir kau patut mencobanya."

"yah Minho. Aku namja, kau masih ingat? Namja. Yah meski aku mengandung sekarang tapi shireo, apa kata orang-orang nanti."

"kau itu cantik Taemin, tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau kau itu namja."

"kau menghinaku huh? Begini-begini fans yeojaku banyak tahu." Taemin tidak terima ia dianggap cantik, yah meski sejatinya siapapun yang melihat Taemin akan setuju dengan perkataan Minho.

"ani, keundae ini akan bagus untuk kehamilanmu. Kau sadar kan kalau kau tidak bisa meminum susu atau penguat kandungan dan sebagainya karena takut keluargamu tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kupikir ini cara yang bagus untuk memastikan kau tetap sehat."

"uh? Arra. Tapi aku tidak mungkin ikut dengan tampilan seperti ini kan?"

"eoh, kau hanya perlu memakai wig dan semua akan tampak normal."

"tapi kau harus menemaniku juga. Kau harus ikut kelas yoga juga."

"ANDWAE. Mau ditaruh dimana sisi manlyku?"

"kau peduli pada dirimu sendiri dan mengabaikanku yang juga namja? Kau pikir ini menyenangkan bagiku? Aku tidak akan berangkat kalau kau tidak ikut masuk. Ah, satu lagi, kau juga harus berdandan seperti yeoja untuk bisa ikut kelas yoga, kalau tidak orang-orang akan curiga" sepertinya jiwa ngidam Taemin mulai kumat lagi.

"mwo? Hueee… andwae taemin ah, kalau begitu kita batalkan saja rencana ikut yoganya ne?" bujuk Minho

"shireo, kau yang memulai untuk mengajakku. Oke, kita berangkat sore nanti. Aku akan bilang ummaku kalau kita belajar kelompok. Bye Minho, ketemu sore nanti yah" Taemin dengan santainya melambaikan tangan ketika melihat bahwa rumahnya sudah tidak jauh, meninggalkan Minho di persimpangan dengan wajah kusut membayangkan apa jadinya dia sore nanti.

####

Minho pergi bersama Taemin menuju kelas yoga lengkap dengan penampilannya yang sungguh erghh… tak diduga kelihatan begitu cantik. Taemin jadi sewot sendiri waktu melihat Minho pertama kali saat bertemu di tempat janjian mereka. Taemin sebenarnya mengharapkan namjanya yang biasanya tampan itu jadi kelihatan memalukan. Apa daya ketika melihat Minho, harga dirinya sebagai uke justru serasa direndahkan.

Taemin memang cantik tanpa perlu dipoles. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian kasual yang tak terlihat terlalu feminim, tapi dengan pasangan wig panjang siapapun tak akan bisa mengenali Taemin sebagai namja. Namun minho, sepertinya memang sudah mendarah daging kalau ia menjadi namja akan begitu tampan dan ketika berubah yeojapun ia tampak cantik. Maka sepanjang perjalanan Taemin hanya diam meski Minho mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

Di luar itu Minho sebaliknya mengutuk penampilannya sendiri. Bagaimana ia sebagai seme dan namja paling keren di sekolah bisa direndahkan begitu rupa dan parahnya lagi orang-orang di jalan melihatnya dengan muka penuh kekaguman.

Dua insan berpenampilan layaknya yeoja itu menghela nafas setibanya di kelas yoga. Mereka tidak menyangka akan ada begitu banyak ibu-ibu hamil yang datang. Tiba-tiba saja Taemin jadi takut semuanya akan terbongkar. Meski begitu, ia hanyalah seorang murid SMP kelas atas yang sekarang berpura-pura datang dengan kakaknya dan berlagak layaknya orang dewasa.

Seorang ibu-ibu datang menghampiri Taemin.

"aigoo, imutnya. Berapa umurmu nak? "

"e…eh…. 22 ahjumma" jawab Taemin gugup.

"kau tampak muda sekali. Apa tidak berat untukmu hamil di usia begitu muda ?"

Huh, ini sudah dilebihkan 7 tahun dari umur aslinya batin Taemin, bagaimana dia tidak tampak masih muda kalau kenyataannya dia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Dan apa tadi? tidak berat? Berat sekali jujur Taemin dalam hati namun ia sendiri bukan orang yang akan tega menggugurkan anak sendiri hanya karena itu terasa begitu berat baginya. Coba saja kalau tidak gara-gara Minho yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini, dasar namja sialan satu itu.

**Flashback**

"Taemin, kau besok ada acara ?"

"ani, wae ?"

"bisakah kita besok pergi bersama? ehm… dekat-dekat rumah saja, kita bersepeda berkeliling, otte? "

"jhoa. Jam 8 oke?"

Dan Minho hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya senang dengan jawaban itu.

####

Taemin dan Minho bersepeda sejak pagi sekali. Sayangnya ketika mereka hendak pulang justru hujan datang mengguyur keduanya. Keduanya sempat berteduh namun tidak terlalu berefek, seluruh pakaian mereka basah. Minho tidak tega membiarkan Taemin dalam keadaan basah kuyup begitu pulang dan akhirnya jadi menawarkan Taemin untuk mampir dulu ke rumahnya. Kebetulan sekali rumah Minho tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berteduh.

"minho, apa tidak apa-apa aku ke rumahmu dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

"gwenchana, orang tuaku juga sedang ke luar kota. Kita hanya berdua nanti."

Hening, Setelah menyadari perkataannya barusan, tiba-tiba Minho jadi serba salah. Jelas sekali dari raut wajah Taemin kalau anak itu agak gugup. Minho perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Taemin guna mengurangi suasana awkward dianatara mereka. Tetap saja mereka jadi serba canggung apalagi ketika memasuki rumah Minho.

"Ta.. ehm Taemin. Bajumu basah. Kau bisa sakit kalau begitu. Kau bisa ganti dengan pakaianku. Keringkan dulu tubuhmu." Minho berusaha keras menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat Taemin dengan leher jenjangnya plus beberapa air hujan yang masih menetes di sana. Belum lagi pakaian Taemin yang basah kuyup, kentara sekali apa yang ada di balik itu karena baju Taemin yang transparan.

"ne" Taemin yang terlihat malu sekali dipandangi begitu intens oleh Minho hanya bisa menyahut sekenanya.

"ini baju untukmu. Mian, aku sudah mencari yang pas untuk tubuhmu tapi semuanya tampak kebesaran. Hanya tinggal kaos singlet ini yang sepertinya muat."

"gwenchana. Lagipula kita kan sama-sama laki-laki." Wajah Taemin benar-benar memerah sekarang. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Setelah Taemin berganti pakaian, ia menghampiri Minho yang sedang menonton televisi. Taemin bingung melakukan apa, maka ia memtuskan untuk duduk di samping Minho. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke wajah tampan Minho. Minho yang merasa dipandangi ikut menolehkan wajahnya dan jadi salah tingkah melihat Taemin. Bagaimana tidak? Taemin hanya memakai kaos singlet sekarang, menampilkan bentuk tubuh yang tidak kalah bagus dengan yeoja.

Terbawa perasaan, Minho mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Taemin tepat di bibir. Taemin tidak kuasa menolak gejolak itu sendiri. Dan keduanya terbawa suasana hingga semuanya terjadi. Tanpa pengawasan orang tua. Kedua sejoli itu mempraktekkan hal yang seharusnya hanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa yang sudah menikah.

**End flashback**

Taemin mencari Minho yang entah bagaimana bisa hilang dari pengawasannya ketika ia berbincang-bincang dengan ibu tadi. ia melncari ke sekeliling dan menemukan Minho yang dikelilingi oleh banyak ibu-ibu.

"omo. Cantiknya. Aku harap anakku nanti akan jadi sepertimu." Kata seorang ibu.

"tinggi sekali, mana cantik pula. Kau cocok sekalai menjadi model." Kata ibu lain.

"Orang tuamu dulu mengidam apa anak cantik? Aku ingin sekali punya anak yang cantik sama sepertimu." Entah ini ibu yang keberapa memuji kecantikan Minho.

Minho sendiri sedang terpojok diapit oleh banyak ibu-ibu yang seperti tersihir akan kecantikan wajahnya. Taemin yang melihat itu jadi kesal. Bagaimana bisa Minho mengalahkan kecantikannya sedangkan dia yang sedang mengandung sekarang. Tapi ia kasihan juga melihat Minho yang tampak ketakutan.

"unni, kajja kita pulang." Taemin muncul dari gerombolan ibu-ibu yang mengapit Minho.

"taemin ? kau tidak jadi ikut kelas yoga?"

"ani. Kita pulang saja aku sudah lelah."

####

Meski perjalanan Minho dan Taemin sudah jauh dari klinik tempat kelas yoga diadakan namun tetap saja kedua orang ini masih diam membisu. Minho sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan suasananya dan mencoba untuk mengajak Taemin berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Minnie, kau marah eoh?"

"…"

"kau marah karena aku tadi tiba-tiba menghilang? Mian, aku tadi terdesak oleh ibu-ibu disana sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menemukanmu."

"YAH MINHO. Aku tidak marah gara-gara itu. tapi kenapa ibu-ibu itu berpikir kalau kau lebih cantik dariku huh? Kan aku yang sedang mengandung, tapi kenapa kau yang jadi cantik. Aku benci kau, benci"

"eh, kau pikir aku sendiri menikmatinya? Aku kan yang harusnya terlihat tampan dan manly. Kenapa orang-orang berpikir seperti itu aku juga tidak tau. Tapi please jangan marah-marah ok? Tidak bagus untuk anak kita."

Taemin mereda mendengar Minho menyebut anak mereka. Yah, ia harusnya iangat kalau ia sekarang sedang membawa nyawa lain.

"ne. nado mian."

"keundae, apa aku benar-benar terlihat cantik?"

Taemin menolehkan wajahnya menghadap sepenuhnya wajah Minho dan tiba-tiba menangis dengan sangat kencang.

"HUEEE….. kenapa kau cantik sekali Minho"

Minho hanya bisa sweatdrop.

####

Taemin sudah sampai di rumah. Hari ini berjalan tidak lancar, semuanya berantakan gara-gara idenya sendiri menyuruh Minho menyamar jadi perempuan. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa namjanya itu benar-benar terlihat cantik. Apa benar Minho menggantikan Taemin? Dulu kan Minho juga yang menggantikan rasa mual Taemin dan sekarang wajah cantiknya juga? Huft…

Taemin hendak berganti pakaian namun ketika ia melihat perutnya agak buncit, tanpa sadar ia mengusap pelan bagian itu.

"Minnie, ige mwoya ? buat apa ini hah?" Key tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Taemin dengan membawa semacam kain pembebat.

"HYUNG, kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintunya?"

"ke..kenapa dengan perutmu? Apakah kau… hah, nan micheoso. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?"

"hyung, sebenarnya aku sedang hamil. Aku akan bilang umma nantinya. Jadi, tolong jangan bilang apa-apa sebelum aku siap mengatakannya sendiri"

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Life**

**Pairing : 2min**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : drama, romance, fluff, hurt/comfort, Mpreg**

**Desclaimer : this pair is not mine. But this fict actually just mine. This story inspired by film "Jenny & Juno" but I never remake or copycat from another author, so please don't negative thinking or I will delete this fict completely.**

**Warning : miss typho, not based on EYD, may be out of character, BL, Mpreg etc. Specially article about pregnancy and other, I just search some info in Internet, talk to me when it's wrong, ok? I am not a doctor.**

note : oke, saya berdosa. jeongmal mianhe #deep bow. saya ada praktek lapangan selama ini dan msh ad stgh bln lg sbenarx, demi kalian nih sya mw update, #huuuu... disiram reader. tapi tenang aj ni ff tinggal 1 chap lg tamat, kalian mw ending yg gmn? happy end, sad end, sad yg ada happyx ato happy yg ada sad2 dkit #banyak cincong.

terus dkung ff ini dgn memberi komen sebanyakx ya.

"HYUNG, kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintunya?"

"ke..kenapa dengan perutmu? Apakah kau… hah, nan micheoso. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?"

"hyung, sebenarnya aku sedang hamil. Aku akan bilang umma nantinya. Jadi, tolong jangan bilang apa-apa sebelum aku siap mengatakannya sendiri"

"MWO? Apa kau bercanda? Kau masih SMP demi Tuhan Minnie" Key tidak dapat menahan emosi mendengar jawaban Taemin yang dianggap lelucon baginya.

"Ani. Aku serius hyung. Aku sudah mencoba menutupinya tapi seperti kau lihat sendiri. Perutku semakin membesar sekarang. Dan karena itu, secepatnya aku dan Minho akan menghadap umma dan appa." Jelas Taemin.

"jadi itu anak Minho? apa saja yang kalian lakukan ya imma? Huft… sepertinya aku harus menenangkan diriku. Kepalaku rasanya hampir pecah."

"gomawo hyung untuk merahasiakannya. Tenang saja, kami selalu mendukung hubunganmu dengan Onew hyung."

Oke, mari dijelaskan disini. Onew, pacar Key sekarang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepupu Minho. Dan karena dukungan Taemin serta Minho pada awalnyalah Key bisa jadian dengan Onew. Dan karena itu jugalah setiap Taemin dan Minho ingin berkencan secara rahasia mereka selalu mengancam Key dengan menggunakan nama Onew, selama ini sih cara itu selalu ampuh.

Key tidak menanggapi lagi perkataan Taemin. Ia bergegas keluar dari kamar Taemin sebelum kepalanya akan benar-benar meledak.

Sekeluarnya Key, Taemin buru-buru menelepon Minho.

_"Minho yah, kita… ketahuan oleh Key hyung."_

_"aku sudah tahu cepat atau lambat ini semua akan terbongkar Minnie. Sepertinya kita harus buru-buru menghadap orang tuamu. Besok kau mau jalan-jalan? setelah itu kita akan memberi tahu orang tuamu."_

_"geurae. Jjaljayo Minho chagi"_

_"ne. jjaljayo my little sweetie."_

_"YAH, panggilan macam apa itu. aku tutup teleponnya"_

_"huffttt…"_

Sementara di seberang telepon Minho hanya bisa menghela nafas. Berhubungan dengan orang hamil memang serba sensitive, semua yang ia katakan selalu salah.

####

Minho menunggu di taman dekat rumah Taemin pagi-pagi sekali. Ia sudah merencanakan untuk pergi agak jauh hari ini. Yah, ini mungkin akan menjadi liburan terakhir mereka setelah mereka memberi tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Maka dari itu, Minho tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa sekarang.

Taemin datang tidak lama setelah Minho menunggu. Keduanya memutuskan untuk naik bis segera. Untunglah mereka masih dapat tempat duduk. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya, Minho tidak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah cantik Taemin.

"ya, apa aku secantik itu? kau bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali"

"haha… kau pede sekali. aku hanya takut setelah ini mungkin aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Minho, kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu."

"arra. Mari kita bersenang-senang saja hari ini. Tidak memikirkan hal lain. Ah, matta, aku membawa bekal ini untukmu." Minho mengeluarkan beberapa telur rebus yang sengaja ia culik dari dapur ummanya tadi pagi.

"bagaimana cara membukanya?"

"aish, kau ini. Pecahkan di atas kepalaku"

"apa tidak sakit?"

"ani, palli"

Taemin memecahkan kulit telur itu di atas kepala Minho. Sempat khawatir namun justru tertawa terbahak ketika melihat Minho sedikit meringis kesakitan. Tampaknya hamil membuat ia semakin kejam pada Minho.

"kau ini" Minho menggoda Taemin dengan mendekapnya erat, tidak peduli pandangan seluruh penumpang menuju pada mereka.

Butuh beberapa menit saja sampai mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Mereka memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu singgah di suatu taman. Taman itu cukup sepi sampai terdengar banyak suara. Ternyata, anak-anak TK dari daerah sekitar sedang bertamasya juga di taman itu. Minho dan Taemin lama memandangi aktivitas ank-anak itu. membayangkan bagaimana anak mereka saat besar nanti. Sampai Minho mendapat ide,

"palli kita kesana"

"mwo? Untuk apa?"

"kajja…." Minho sedikit menarik tangan Taemin untuk berdiri.

Sampai di dekat anak-anak TK itu, Minho membisikkan sesuatu pada guru mereka entah apa. Namun Taemin tidak terlalu peduli, ia terlalu gemas melihat anak-anak kecil itu berlarian dan bermain. Minho datang beberapa detik kemudian dan mengarahkan anak-anak itu untuk mendekat padanya.

Tanpa diduga-duga ia mulai menyanyi lagu anak-anak "tiga beruang" yang dengan serentak diikuti oleh anak-anak TK yang manis itu. tidak lupa Minho menambahkan koreo dalam lagunya. Taemin tidak bisa diam melihat saja, ia bergabung dengan Minho ikut bernyanyi dan menari. Untuk sementara mereka larut dalam kebahagiaan bersama anak-anak yang masih polos dan menggemaskan itu.

Capai dengan aktivitas menghibur anak-anak kecil yang tak ada bedanya dengan sikap polos Taemin, Minho segera mengajak Taemin menuju tujuan selanjutnya. ia mengajak Taemin untuk menuju sebuah danau. Entah dari mana atau mungkin saja Minho sudah terlebih dahulu mempersiapkannya, sebuah perahu kecil telah tersedia di tepi danau itu. tanpa ragu, Minho dan Taemin mendayung perahu tersebut mengarungi danau.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat di tengah danau. Tempat itu semacam rakit besar yang ditancapkan ke bawah dengan hiasan lampu-lampu kecil mengitarinya. Sepertinya memang khusus disediakan untuk orang-orang yang berniat sekedar istirahat atau menikmati keindahan danau lebih seksama. Minho menambatkan perahu mereka, menalinya di salah satu tiang rakit besar tadi dan menyusul Taemin untuk berjalan ke tengah.

Mereka terlalu menikmati pemandangan sekitar sampai tidak sadar kalau tambatan perahu yang dibereskan oleh Minho sebelumnya mengendor dan membuat perahu mereka hanyut terbawa arus. Ketika keduanya sadar semuanya telah terlambat, perahu itu sudah terbawa arus jauh. Minho mencoba mencari bantuan dengan mengeluarkan ponselnya, nbamun seperti sudah diduga, tidak ada sinyal sama sekali di tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Untuk beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya mendengar suara mesin perahu. Minho dan Taemin berteriak minta tolong namun sepertinya jarak mereka terlalu jauh karena sampai tenggorokan mereka kering pengendara perahu itu sama sekali tidak mendekat. Minho harus berbuat sesuatu, ia melempar ponselnya sejauh mungkin berharap ponsel itu akan mendarat pada perahu penolong mereka dan membuat si pengendara sadar kalau ada yang harus ditolong. Sayangnya seperti sebuah kesialan, ponsel itu jatuh persis di dekat perahu yang melaju cepat itu dan hanya meninggalkan teriakan putus asa dari Taemin.

Minho menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai ada perahu yang lewat lagi. Mencegah keheningan yang ada, ia mulai bercerita pada Taemin.

"aku shock pertama kali, saat itu kita baru saja masuk sekolah dan hal pertama yang kau katakan padaku adalah kau hamil. Aku begitu bingung, aku mengira itu semua hanya mimpi."

"lalu kau ketakutan dan ingin melarikan diri dari semua itu huh?"

"aku ketakutan karena itu aku sempat membuatmu hampir aborsi, mian, jeongmal mianhae untuk itu. tapi aku menyadari sekarang bahwa aku harus bertanggung jawab. Lagipula aku begitu mencintaimu"

"aku lega sekarang. Tapi apa yang harus kita katakan nanti pada orang tuaku? Kau mungkin akan mendapat perlakuan yang lebih buruk ketimbang aku. Orang tuaku pasti akan menyalahkanmu."

"gwenchana. Aku sudah mengantisipasinya"

Untuk waktu yang lama mereka terdiam menikmati momen yang terjadi, hanya itu. hingga tanpa sadar mereka jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Beruntung ketika mereka tertidur, tanpa sengaja seorang wisatawan melihat keduanya. Orang itu mendekat dan mencoba membangunkan mereka. Dan kalau itu tidak cukup, orang itu benar-benar baik karena akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantar keduanya sampai ke rumah Taemin.

####

Minho yang telah tiba di rumah Taemin segera berniat memberi tahu umma Taemin yang saat itu memang sudah menunggu keduanya di ruang tamu.

"kau bilang ada yang ingin kau katakan. Apa itu?" tanya umma Taemin sambil mempersilahkan Minho untuk duduk.

Minho tidak berani duduk, sambil berdiri dan menggenggam erat tangan Taemin ia berkata

"ommoni, sebenarnya aku telah membuat Taemin…" Minho belum meneruskan perkatannya tapi Taemin tahu Minho terlalu gugup, genggaman di tangannya berkeringat jadi Taemin melanjutkan ucapan Minho.

"umma, aku hamil."

Untuk sepersekian detik, tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari ketiganya sampai umma Taemin tertawa hambar

"kau bercanda kan Taemin?"

"aku sungguh-sungguh umma"

"kami berbicara yang sejujurnya, ommonim. Saya sengaja datang kesini untuk menyampaikan semuanya. Ini semua salahku" Minho menambahkan.

"ani umma, ini bukan salahnya" bela Taemin.

Key keluar dari kamarnya, tidak sanggup mendengar percakapan itu lebih jauh.

"sayangnya itu semua benar umma. Aku melihatnya sendiri bagaimana tubuh Taemin sekarang"

Umma Taemin tampak shock, ia beranjak dari duduknya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Key buru-buru mengahmpiri ummanya dan menggiring ummanya untuk masuk kamar sebelum ummanya itu benar-benar pingsan mendengar berita mengejutkan ini.

Tapi sejurus kemudian, umma Taemin kembali keluar dari kamar dan

PLAK

Ia menampar Minho dengan sangat keras.

"KAU, jangan temui anakku lagi"

####

Minho tidak cukup hanya dengan menceritakan semuanya pada orang tua Taemin. Begitu sampai di rumah, ia berniat untuk mengatakan semuanya juga kepada orang tuanya.

" umma, kau tahu Taemin kan ?"

"ne, yang cantik dan ketua kelas itu kan ?"

"dia hamil."

"mwo ?"

"kami memutuskan untuk mempertahankannya."

"kami?"

"ne, itu anakku."

"apa yang kau katakan ? "

"aku menemui umma Taemin hari ini dan menceritakan semuanya. Kami merahasiakannya selama mungkin. Kami takut kalau para orang tua akan mencoba menyuruhnya untuk aborsi. Tapi sekarang, Taemin sudah hamil 6 bulan dan semuanya sudah terlihat jelas. Mian umma, bisakah kau membantuku untuk membicarakannya dengan appa?"

"neo micheosso? Umma tidak akan memaafkanmu Minho." Umma Minho beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Minho sendiri, terpuruk menyesali perbuatannya.

####

Minho masuk ke sekolah keesokan harinya dengan wajah lesu. Hari ini Taemin tidak masuk. Ia sudah menduga kalau akan begini jadinya. Tapi ia tidak mengantisipasi bagaimana harusnya menyikapi hal ini. Ia terlalu bingung. Teman-teman Minho mencoba menghiburnya sekaligus berusaha mencari tahu mengapa Minho terlihat banyak beban akhir-akhir ini.

"Taemin hamil" pada akhirnya semua orang akan tahu jadi Minho bersikap jujur pada teman-teman dekatnya sekarang daripada berusaha menghindar.

"mwo? Taemin hamil?"

"kau berbohong kan ?"

Minho kesal, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia diragukan, sebegitu anehkah kalau Taemin hamil sampai semua orang mengira ia bercanda?

"aku berkata jujur."

"begitukah? Mungkin karena itu sekarang Taemin tidak masuk. Kalian menempel satu sama lain seperti lem dan akhirnya kau melakukannya huh?"

"molla…."

"sekarang dimana Taemin?"

"mungkin sedang di rumahnya sambil menelepon genknya itu"

"yah, kita seharusnya memberi Minho penghargaan karena berhasil menghamili top student macam Taemin" kata teman Minho bercanda.

Minho langsung saja menyikut temannya itu. kini ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Sebelumnya Taemin memang terkenal sebagai siswa paling pintar di sekolahnya, maka dari itu ia terpilih jadi ketua kelas dan sekarang ia telah sukses merusak reputasi Taemin.

"Minho…" teriak beberapa anak yang dikenali Minho sebagai teman-teman dekat Taemin di kelasnya.

Minho dan beberapa temannya mendekati rombongan itu.

"wae ?" tanya Minho.

"kami punya rencana bagus."

####

Sulli, Dongho, Kai serta Jonghyun yang merupakan orang-orang terdekat Taemin di sekolah berkumpul di taman dekat rumah Taemin.

"aku sudah dapat wig untukmu" teriak Dongho yang datang paling akhir.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah wig dari tasnya. Wig panjang layaknya rambut yeoja.

"terus, siapa yang akan memakainya? Yah… meski aku mencintai Taemin dan sekarang sudah merelakannya karena ia sudah terlanjur dihamili Minho, aku tidak cukup gila menyamar dengan rambut panjang begitu. Wajahku sama sekali tidak cocok.

TTAK

Kai menjitak bagian belakang kepala Jonghyun.

"siapa juga yang menyuruhmu memakai ini huh? Sully yang jelas-jelas yeoja itulah yang akan memakainya. Lagipula kau itu pendek Jjong, tinggimu pasti ketahuan. Kalau Sulli kan hampir sama dengan Taemin tingginya."

Jonghyun hanya bisa mencibir perkataan Kai. Kalau masalah tinggi memang dia tidak bisa membela diri. Kenyataan berbicara lebih banyak.

Keempat teman Taemin itu tak membuang waktu, setelah memasangkan wig ke Sulli mereka bergegas menuju rumah Taemin.

"annyeonghaseyo ommonim" sapa Sulli, Dongho, Kai serta Jonghyun bersamaan.

"annyeong. Wah, temannya Taemin ya?"

"ne. kami datang untuk menjenguk Taemin." Kata Dongho.

"eh? Ge.. geurae, kalian bisa naik ke atas, kamar Taemin tepat di ujung tangga" sejujurnya umma Taemin sedikit gugup karena kenyataannya Taemin kan bukan sakit.

Keempat orang itu langsung menuju kamar Taemin setelah sebelumnya menitipkan buah-buahan yang mereka bawa kepada umma Taemin.

"Minnie ah…." Jonghyun menerjang masuk dan hampir memeluk Taemin sebelum ia ditahan dengan tiga orang lain.

"ya..ya… kita ini dalam misi penting. Taemin, cepat ganti bajumu dengan seragam Sulli dan wignya."

"arra" Taemin tidak berpikir lama karena sebelumnya ia sudah diberitahu lewat sms tentang semua rencana ini.

"kajja, aku sudah siap" kata Taemin setelah ia berganti pakaian.

Semua orang di kamar itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bagaimana bisa Taemin yang bergender namja itu cocok sekali dengan seragam Sulli yang yeoja.

"neomu yeppeo" kata Jonghyun yang sebenarnya kalau melihat Taemin memakai apapun akan mengatakan hal sama, tapi untuk sekali ini seluruh orang di kamar itu setuju dengan perkataan Jonghyun.

Sayangnya semua orang harus buru-buru sekarang, tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengagumi kecantikan Taemin. Sulli segera menggantikan Taemin merebahkan diri di tempat tidur Taemin dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut agar tidak ketahuan. Kai menarik tangan Taemin keluar diikuti lainnya. Mereka menemui umma Taemin di bawah dan berpamitan. Di belakang, tubuh Taemin menegang, bagaimana kalau ummanya mengenali dirinya meskipun ia sekarang sudah berpakaian yeoja dan menggunakan wig? Untungnya umma Taemin tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

"kenapa sudah pulang ?"

"ah, kami tidak mau mengganggu terlalu lama. Taemin mungkin kelelahan, dia sekarang sedang tidur." Jawab Dongho meyakinkan.

"geurae? Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan."

"ne, khamsahamnida ommonim" jawab seluruh orang kompak.

Satu rintangan telah mereka lewati dengan cukup aman.

####

Taemin telah berganti lagi dengan gaun pengantin sekarang. kalian penasaran pada apa yang terjadi ? sebenarnya rencana teman-teman Taemin yang disampaikan pada Minho adalah dengan menculik Taemin dan menikahkan keduanya, Taemin dan Minho. Memang itu illegal secara hukum, tapi akan lebih baik selama orang tua Taemin masih bersikukuh untuk melarang Minho bertemu dengan Taemin. Dan mereka semua tentu saja tahu tidak akan ada yang pasti tentang apa yang akan dilakukan umma Taemin ke depan. Taemin bahkan mendengar dari Key hyungnya, kalau ummanya berniat mengirim dia ke Amerika untuk tinggal bersama bibinya. Jadi, untuk sementara inilah yang terbaik yang bisa mereka pilih.

Dan untuk kenapa Taemin memakai gaun? Karena akan lebih mudah bagi Taemin berpura-pura sebagai yeoja daripada namja. Menikahkan sesama namja masih menjadi hal tabu di Korea dan sekali lagi mereka tidak punya pilihan.

Taemin dan Minho berpegangan tangan menuju altar, seorang pendeta telah siap menikahkan keduanya. Semuanya berjalan khidmat dengan teman-teman Taemin yang hampir semua datang menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka berdua.

Setelah resmi menikah, Minho mengajak Taemin menuju lapangan sekolah mereka diikuti seluruh teman-teman mereka satu sekolah. Disinilah kejutan sebenarnya telah disiapkan. Lapangan itu sudah penuh dihiasi dengan berbagai ucapan selamat, balon-balon serta bunga-bunga yang dibuat semirip mungkin seperti acara pesta pernikahan.

Minho menghilang sebentar setelah Taemin menemui teman-temannya untuk berterimakasih. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, tanpa diduga Taemin, Minho muncul dari atas gedung, ia membawa sebuket bunga yang begitu besar, dan kertas bertuliskan "Taemin Saranghae" yang sama besarnya.

Minho turun ke bawah dan menyerahkan bunga itu kepada Taemin yanghampir menteskan air mata karena terharu. Setelah itu kecupan di dahi Taemin dari Minho menandakan bahwa akan ada sebuah awal baru yang terbentuk setelah ini antara dirinya dengan suaminya, Minho. Semua teman mereka bertepuk tangan, ikut merasakan betapa kuatnya cinta keduanya.

####

Sementara itu, di kamar Taemin, Sulli sedang bingung sekali mondar-mandir tak tentu dalam kamar yang sempit itu. umma Taemin sudah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu kamar Taemin. Sulli tidak bisa membuka pintu itu tentunya kalau tidak mau semuanya terbongkar. Tapi umma Taemin kembali mengetuk pintu, sekali ini ditambah ancaman akan membuka pintu secara paksa kalau Taemin tidak segera membuka pintunya.

Sulli semakin kebingungan ketika umma Taemin akhirnya menyuruh Key untuk mengambil kunci cadangan di lemari bawah. Beberapa menit itu terasa begitu menegangkan sampai

CEKLEK

"Taemin…

TBC…


End file.
